韦鲁斯/技能数据
}} Abilities |firstdetail = Piercing Arrow is a point targeted pass-through linear skillshot ability whose effect is divided in two active components. When first activated, Varus begins charging the ability, gradually increasing its range and damage. When the ability is activated a second time, Varus fires a piercing arrow that deals physical damage to all enemy units in a straight line. Each target hit beyond the first takes reduced damage, down to a minimum cap of 33%. * Piercing Arrow reaches its maximum range within 2 seconds. * Piercing Arrow will show its range indicator while the ability charges. * Crowd control will prevent Varus from re-activating Piercing Arrow. * Piercing Arrow can be fired by reactivating the ability or by left-clicking a location. * Piercing Arrow will fire toward the cursor's position, regardless of the method chosen to fire. |secondname = Blighted Quiver |secondinfo = (Passive): Varus' basic attacks deal bonus magic damage and apply Blight for 6 seconds (stacks 3 times). Varus' other abilities detonate Blight, dealing magic damage equal to a percentage of the target's maximum health per stack. This damage is capped against monsters. |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Blighted Quiver is a passive ability that grants Varus an on-hit effect. Varus' autoattacks deal bonus magic damage and apply Blight on the target, stacking up to 3 times. Whenever Varus lands one of his other abilities on Blighted targets, the debuff will detonate, dealing magic damage equal to a percentage of their maximum health. * Blighted Quiver and Blight detonation do not proc spell vamp or . * Blighted Quiver's on-hit damage and the Blight detonation will damage . * Blighted Quiver places a floating visual effect around Blighted targets. Units gain one purple "orb" for each Blight stack. * The proc damage cap against monsters is 360 damage. |thirdname = Hail of Arrows |thirdinfo = (Active): Varus fires a hail of arrows that deals physical damage and desecrates the ground for 4 seconds. Desecrated Ground reduces healing effects by 50% and slows enemy movement speed. * Cost: 80 mana * Range: 925 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Hail of Arrows is a ground targeted area of effect ability that fires a volley of arrows at the target location, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit. Additionally, Hail of Arrows will desecrate the target area, slowing and applying Grievous Wounds to all enemies for as long as they remain in the area of effect. |ultiname = Chain of Corruption |ultiinfo = (Active): Varus flings out a tendril of corruption that deals magic damage and immobilizes the first enemy champion hit for 2 seconds. The corruption then spreads towards nearby uninfected enemy champions, applying the same damage and immobilize if it reaches them. The corruption will continue to spread until there are no further unaffected targets in range. * Cost: 120 mana * Range: 1075 *'Projectile Speed:' 2000 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Chain of Corruption is a collision linear skillshot that fires a tendril in the target direction, dealing magic damage and immobilizing the first enemy champion it hits. After hitting its first target, the tendril will spread toward nearby enemy champions, marking them. If they do not move a certain distance away from the original target within about 2 seconds, they will also take the same damage and be immobilized, with the effect spreading from themselves. * Chain of Corruption can only affect a specific enemy once. * Chain of Corruption continues to spread until there are no unaffected targets in range. * Chain of Corruption spread is location based. If an afflicted target dies, or becomes free of the snare early (through crowd control reduction or ,) the effect will continue from the location on the ground where it was applied. * There is currently a bug that Chain of Corruption popping Spell Shield on the primary target, but still affect that target as if the Spell Shield failed to block. }} 参考资料 Category:英雄技能数据